Sonic vs asura
Sonic vs asura is a dbx from mariliacalil11 Fight:asura is walking into the green hill zone killing animals and sonic s friend tails because he thinks a god hedgehog is here and will destroy the entire universe sonic then see this and homing attack asura who s seen knocking out sonic:why did u do this asura:ur hedgehog will be eliminated by me asura and il show you my wrath sonic:Cmon step it up Fight:sonic dashes trough asura who dodged his attack and was triying to hit sonic with lightings whitch sonic dodged them all sonic then boosted at full speed at asura whitch gets no damaged and counter with high speed punches and then trows many bio knectic energy causing sonic to fall down sonic:Well your stronger than I doubt i think you maybe defeat me sonic then uses a fire shield to do many fire dashes spindashes and boost also a spin attack asura weak up intact and uses his lightings to hit sonic whitch gets damaged and this lightings destroy many zones like Chemical plant seaside hill sky sanctuary then sonic see all of this zones damaged and surprise himself Cue:Big arms sonic 3) sonic then use a asteroid or astrolord wisp to hit asuna whitch stop him and kick the wisp back making sonic supressed sonic then tried to use a rocket wisp who asura did de same once and once again sonic then knows the electro shield would fail too and use his lsa whitch hits asura making him a little bit damaged impossible sonic said asura then uses his blades and his energy projectiles bio knecktic energy to make sonic flying and then knock him back also attacks sonic with superhuman strenght sonic then uses the aqua shield and spin attacks asuna various times and finish with a kick in asura gut sonic then uses a supersonic heal to heal himself sonic then gets hitted again and again making impossible to attack sonic then falls in the ground almost unconscious sonic:what did I do wrong asura then kills tails by his energy knuckles by its superhuman strenght and even amy by its blades sonic then determined uses all chaos emeralds whitch turned dark by sonic rage making sonic dark Cue:Sonic open your heart sonic then spindashes into asura who counter with his strenght both hit other with punches and kicks at light speed attack sonic then wins by a 1.492 ftl speed whitch asura gets hitted by a full dark sonic boost and spindash asura then trows many bioknectic energy with his hands whitch make sonic falls in the ground sonic then uses a lsa or a spin boost in asura who gets hitted 8 times and one with spin dash asura then regenerated himself and increases his power to defeat sonic whitch gets surpressed asura then hurts sonic with lightings from zeus many attacks and a full power punch into sonic stomach making rings falls from sonic whitch gets returned to normal exausted sonic:DAMN ITTTTT sonic then gets hitted by the seven secret rings making he transforms into darkspine Cue:alf layla wa layla boss fight sonic then hits asura with punches kicks and blasts whitch hit asura s entire body making him knock again in the ground that time sonic falls up anda do a high feet kick into asura s head making the place or zone completly destroyed with flames in the place asura then puts his hands at sonic and start transforming into berserker asura then sonic return to normal by the power sonic then uses the true seven chaos emeralds to transform into super whitch makes asura really confusing asura:are you a ssj sonic:no im the one who il defeat you sonic then boost at asura and spin attack him 10 times cue:perfect dark gaia theme -reach for the stars instrumental sonic then hits asura with punches kicks and spin dashes asura was doing the same but with lightings sonic then flies and go to espace with asura making both in a good place sonic then punches asura with almost destroyed it asura then does his lightings with sonic gets no damaged sonic then prepares a high feet spin boost and asura transforms into asura destructor and does a lot of destructor punches at ftl speed both clash with his most powerful attack sonic then to win this uses his super sonic wind to win this one sonic then trows a super sonic Wind from nazo series and a chaos control fro sonic X making asura completly incinerated by these attacks sonic:Your even stronger than solaris Wow sonic then uses a chaos control to return to zones and the powers of chaos emeralds to revive his friend and make it back to live Cue:his world sonic 2006 K.O The winner is sonic Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:MariliaCalil11 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts